ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Pets
Pets are creatures that support a character's ninja in combat. They can be purchased at the Pet Shop by Chunin or a higher ranked ninja. Additionally, you can exchange 25 friendship kunai (by inviting friends) for Kame, Katsura, or Takachi (currently Takachi). Pets gain 20% of the XP the player gains from missions and battles. Pets that are deactivated can be leveled up in the Pet Villa by paying with Gold and waiting. Effects and features Pets will fight with you in battle as a separate entity with their own turns, their own stats, and their own health bar. They begin as weak entities, doing regular damage with Basic Attack, Bite, etc. but players can unlock more of their pet's skills with Gold and Magatama. By default, all pets have a dodge chance and critical chance of 5.0%. Pets in the iOS version have attributes just like players' ninjas and there are 3 different colors for each each pet in the Pets Shop. A general pet (which can be purchased for 15,000 Gold or 7,500 Gold by gambling) starts off with 10 attribute point, which are distributed at random, but mostly towards their element. A rare pet (which can be purchased for 200 Tokens or 100 Tokens by gambling) starts off with at least 15 attribute points. Since they have attributes, their stats can be altered unlike the SNS pets. By default, all pets in the iOS version have a HP of 80, CP of 80, attack damage of 20, defense of 3, agility of 11, critical damage, critical chance, and dodge rate of 6.0%. All pets in the Shop have 5 attacks including a level 1 attack, level 10 attack, two level 20 attacks (but only one can be learned), and a level 30 attack. Also, unlike the Social Network Site version, the pets in the iOS version CAN be attacked. List of pets Pet Shops pet *Eriko (100,000 Gold) *Chiko (100,000 Gold) *Inokuchi (100,000 Gold) *Keiko (400 Tokens) *Easa (400 Tokens, Ninja Emblem required) *Yamaru (400 Tokens, Ninja Emblem required) *Kyubi (Cannot be purchased) *Hachibi (Cannot be purchased) *Nanabi (Cannot be purchased) *Suki (100,000 Gold) *Suzu (100,000 Gold) *Leiko (100,000 Gold) *Tomaru (400 Tokens, Ninja Emblem required) Event pets *Kame - 25 invites accepted (no longer available) *Zoshi - Any purchase made between July 20, 2010 - August 4, 2010 during the 1st Anniversary event. This pet re-appears as a grand prize reward of the Ninja Scratch Card between February 21, 2012 to March 4, 2012. *Kisuke - A Jack-O-Lantern pet given with any purchase during the Halloween event *Hiragi - A Turkey pet given with any purchase during the Thanksgiving 2010 event or to the players who lost skills during that time *Yukidaruma - A Snowman pet given with any purchase during the Christmas 2010 event *Yajiro - A bat pet found on players' profiles after they train Yamaru but it was on available during halloween *Kumayoshi - A teddy bear pet given on the Valentine's Day 2011 event after completing the fifth Saga Romance stage. This pet re-appears as a grand prize reward of the Ninja Scratch Card between February 14, 2012 to February 20, 2012. *Raita - A dog pet given by the Daily Lucky Draw on the 1st Anniversary event. *Shika - A reindeer given during Christmas 2009 event or by claiming a Classic X'mas Pack between December 7, 2011 to December 19, 2011. *Easter Egg - A pet given as any official payment *Itikura - A bunny pet given as a festival reward on the Easter Egg Hunting 2011 event *Rakura - An upgraded bunny pet given as a super reward on the Easter Egg Hunting 2011 event after unlocking Itikura *Katsura - 25 invites accepted (no longer available) *Ponpoco - A pet Racoon with an umbrella as its primary weapon. This pet can only be acquired during the Ninja Saga Hanami Festival 2011 Event after completing a set of required items to be gathered *Takachi - 25 invites accepted *Kyubi - Claiming it between 8/5/11 - 8/14/11 by purchasing a Ninja Emblem, 7,500 Tokens, or 2,200 Tokens. *Dorimaru - Claiming it as a reward during Ninja Saga's 2nd Anniversary festival reward fifth stage. *Kabocha Samurai - Claiming it between 10/14/11 - 10/25/11 by purchasing a Ninja Emblem, 7,500 Tokens, or 2,200 Tokens. *Hachibi - Claiming it between 12/22/11 - 1/3/12 by purchasing a Ninja Emblem, 7,500 Tokens, or 2,200 Tokens. *Nanabi - Claiming it between 2/2/12 - 2/15/12 by purchasing a Ninja Emblem, 7,500 Tokens, or 2,200 Tokens. *Kumanosuke - Claiming it during the Pets & Love event by purchasing it with 1 Love Seed. *Rokubi - Claiming it between 3/21/12 - 4/3/12 by purchasing a Ninja Emblem, 7,500 Tokens, or 2,200 Tokens. List of pets (iOS) Wind * Chiko ** Shan Chiko (blue feathers) ** Mori Chiko (green feathers) ** Taiyou Chiko (yellow and brown feathers) ** O-Ruden Chiko - Gacha only Fire * Keiko ** Guri Keiko (green skin) ** Orenji Keiko (orange skin) ** Buru Keiko (blue skin) ** Kingu Keiko - Gacha only Thunder * Raita ** Supido Raita (yellow fur) ** Yuki Raita (white fur) ** Chikyuu Raita (brown fur) ** Hikari Chiko (black fur) - Gacha only Water * Michiko ** Michiko (black feathers) ** Michiko (blue feathers) ** Michiko (red feathers) ** Michiko - Gacha only Earth * Suzu ** Kuro Suzu (black fur) ** Buru Suzu (navy blue fur) ** Buraun Suzu (brown fur) ** Majo Suzu - Gacha only Taijutsu/Genjutsu * Kumayoshi - Complete the Valentine's Day 2012 mission "The legendary pet!" (v1.2.0) or get it from Gacha. ** Yowai Kumayoshi (brown fur) ** Bon Kumayoshi (black fur) ** Guri Kumayoshi (green fur) ** Yoku Kumayoshi (pink fur and claws) See also *Pet Shop Category:Gameplay Category:Pets